Hunters and Their Angels
by saltyspn
Summary: Dean and Cas go to a restaurant with Sam and Gabriel. The results are... interesting. - "He had a little too much, ah, lemonade." He held up the pitcher of margarita. - {destiel sabriel supernatural gayship}


"Cas!" the hunter called, waiting for his date. Dean impatiently tapped his foot on the thin rug covering the living room of their apartment. "What are you doing?" he called again. "Cas, we-" Castiel burst out of the bathroom door, looking pleased with himself. He put one hand against the frame of the door, one leg bent and the other stretched out. He was obviously showing off for Dean.

"Oh, hey Dean," he remarked, a smirk on his face. His perfect, handsome face. He had fully shaved, something Dean hadn't seen in a long time. Dean liked it.

"Ooohh, Cas," he cooed. "You know I love a clean face." He walked right up Cas and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The angel released a low, breathy laugh, and replied with, "I do know." They both walked toward the door, Cas in the usual trench coat - his tie was facing the right way this time, Dean did it for him - and Dean in the usual leather jacket. His necklace seemed to melt into the light gold border of the apartment door.

"We really should hurry," Dean pointed out. "We're supposed to be there at 7."

"Well what time is it now?" Cas asked.

"7." Castiel laughed. It wasn't the content of Dean's words, or even the permanent seductive tone in his deep voice. It was the non-caring way he said it, as though the most important thing on his mind right now was Cas. His laugh slowly died down as he looked into the hunter's eyes, their soft green like that of a rainforest. They were as bright as ever.

Dean finally turned away to begin walking down the only flight of stairs before the building's front door. Cas paused before following, marveled at Dean's well-built form. _Just focus on getting there_, he told himself._  
_

* * *

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Dean scanned the room while Cas blindly played with the cuff of his sleeve. "Cas, they're over there." Sam waved, and Gabriel snapped his fingers toward Dean, his lips oddly pursed. Sam had such a strange taste in men. "Cas!" he repeated. He looked up this time, and saw Sam and Gabe sitting together, two empty seats across from them for Dean and Cas.

"Hey!" Sam called, extending his _y_. "Hey Sammy," Dean said. "Gabe." Gabriel tilted his head up in recognition. Cas remained quiet, that same firm expression resting on his gentle face. "So," Dean started, taking his seat. He brought his lips back and shrugged his shoulders. Gabriel picked up. "Eight months, huh. Amazing you two lasted this long." He chuckled.

"What do you know? You've been together how long? Two months?" Dean retorted playfully. Cas had a strange look of guilt on him. And Sam... who knows. He was smiling, his mouth half-open, at the ceiling. "Sorry we were late, I-" Sam cut him off, saying "It's fine, totally, totally." He rested his elbow on the table, bobbing his finger around Dean's face. "You," he bellowed, then started laughing hysterically. Dean worriedly smiled. "Is... is he wasted already?" Gabriel shrugged, smiling like it meant nothing in the world. "He had a little too much, ah, _lemonade_." He held up the pitcher of margarita. Dean reached over and patted Sam on the back. "My little boy," he teased, and Sam started cracking up again. "He's my drunken sweetheart," Gabe went on, and gave Sam a peck on the cheek. "Yeah," Dean replied, and moved toward Cas's cheek himself. Cas grew stiff and blushed, obviously stifling a smile.

The angel shook his head and looked down at the table, biting his lip nervously. A waitress came by. "You boys ready?" For the first time in who knows how long, Dean had forgotten about food. "No, we still need a minute."

"Alrighty then," she said cheerily, a faint trail of a Southern accent in her voice. "Just wave me over when you're ready."

From across the table, Sam giggled. "You're the one... who's... talking," he managed to say, not making any sense, and took a swig out of the glass. "Easy there, big boy," Gabe said. He eased the glass down. After a while, the waitress returned, they ordered, and then left. Gabe had to order for Sam, who was too delirious to talk, as his words slurred with every sentence. Dean released a sigh as he looked over at Cas, concentrated on a brown stain on the white tablecloth. He decided to dismiss the two and started making small talk with Gabriel.

"So what have you been up to, Gabe?" the hunter asked.

"Well you know. The usual." He roughly grabbed Sam's collar and pulled him forward. He poked him in the nose, a blank expression still on Sam's face, his mind in another world at the moment. "This one's been a real _treat_. Right, Sam?" Sam showed no recognition.

The waitress came around and handed everyone their plates. Cas picked up a piece of asparagus and slightly jiggled it in between his fingers. "This is an odd energy vessel," he muttered. Meanwhile, Sam was staring down at his plate, smiling. Gabriel turned toward Dean. "As soon as we're done eating we're out of here. This one's delirious."

"Wait wait wait... just back up a second." Dean cleared his throat. "You..." And then his jaw dropped open. "Oh God."

"Yes?" Gabriel answered, taking the expression literally.

"You two had sex, didn't you?" Dean choked out. Cas poked his head up. "Reproduction an essential aspect of any organism's life span," he recited, and lowered his gaze again. Gabriel's upper lip stuck out as he smirked. "He's weird."

"You had _sex?_ With _my_ little brother?" The thought of it gave Dean chills.

The sly archangel threw his hands up and went, "Ha! Like you and Cas haven't." Dean just stared at him, making his eyes look as sincere as they could go. Gabriel's smile evaporated in return. "You... _haven't_?"

Dean uncomfortably shrugged the slightest bit, playing with his bottom lip. He began to eat his dinner.

"Oh. Okay," Gabe retorted, "We need to get you laid. Tonight."

"Gabriel..."

"_Tonight__._" He poked his fork in the hunter's direction, and then stabbed it into a piece of grilled chicken. "Not sweet enough," he complained, stood up, and then motioned to Dean. "Let's go." Dean threw a 50 onto the table, leaving their food almost untouched, and softly told Cas to follow. Gabriel picked Sam up by the shoulders. "Think you can walk?"

"What?"

"Good." They all managed to stumble out of the restaurant.

* * *

Gabe threw Dean a mischievous smile once out of the restaurant, causing him to roll his eyes. "Gabe. _No_."

He threw his hands up. "Fine, fine..." Then he looked Dean in the eye, a hand on his shoulder. "Just promise me one thing."

"Yes..?"

"Go have some sex."

Dean _hmph_ed and pushed Gabriel, who cackled in return before walking off with Sam.

Dean and Cas quickly walked toward the Impala, both glad to be out of that situation. Cas seemed to let out a sigh of relief. "That was strange. And I got a weird feeling." Dean shrugged his no longer tense shoulders and patted Cas on the back. "That's called _anxiety_," he teased. Cas's eyebrows furrowed. "No," he firmly said. "I had a feeling... a tingly feeling... down there." He motioned to his crotch. Dean laughed as he opened the door to his precious car getting in. "I have to teach you some things, Cas." He paused. "_My_ Cas," and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Come on, get in." The clueless angel opened the side door, and sat in the middle. Dean let out a sigh, still grinning. "Up _here_," and patted the passenger seat. Cas inched his way up as Dean started the car.

They slowly made their way down the paved road, no other cars present. Although they were barely a mile through, Dean began to slow the car down. He closed his eyes and stretched his neck, getting closer to Cas. He was tense; sweat dangled across his dark hairline, his shoulders firm. Dean closed his eyes and calmly pressed his lips upon Cas's, and could immediately feel the angel loosen up. He opened one eye to see Cas's: wide, a surprised, fearful look, yet satisfied all the same as they began to close, and Dean did the same. He threw his hands around the back of Cas's head, gripping onto that dark, dark hair. He pulled away, ran a hand through his own hair, and panted, "Lesson one; _that's_ how you kiss." Castiel stifled a smile, Dean letting his show. "What..?" he asked, biting his lip.

"Nothing, I just..." Cas left his mouth open for a split second, and then roughly grabbed Dean, pulling him in, their lips entwined. Dean, not daring to pull away, mumbled, "You got me." He felt Cas's lips spread as he broke into a wide smile, and then dove back into the kiss. The hunter blindly felt around for the engine's key, and pulled it out, the Impala's humming coming to a short end. Who needed to drive any longer anyway?

"Oof, Cas," Dean let out as he felt cold yet soothing hands run into his shirt and down his back. Dean reached for Cas's coat and eased it off. He began to unbutton the angel's shirt, and Cas did the same to Dean. They pulled them off in sync, and started kissing again. "Cas..."

Cas just smiled and let out a "hmm." Dean was just about to reach his hand into Castiel's trousers when he saw a dark shape up against the window. "What the..." He unrolled it about an inch, and jumped back.

"Hi!" Gabriel shouted.

"G-Gabe! What the hell?" Dean hollered. He threw his shirt back on.

"Glad to see you took my advice. Mind if I come in?"

"Um... _yes_?" Dean blurted. "Wh-where's Sam?"

"Back at the motel." With a click, the locks went down, and Gabriel opened the door. Neither Cas nor Dean could speak as Gabriel looked between the two of them. And then they all had hardcore sex the end


End file.
